kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobuhiko Akizuki/Zi-O
, (Another Shadow Moon) |rider = yes |type = Villain/Monster |affiliation = Himself |homeworld = ( ) |firstepisode = A.D. 1988: Child of the Sun Black RX! |lastepisode = A.D. 1987: Sun and Moon! |numberofepisodes = 2 |cast = (voice) }} 1= is long dead. I have evolved even further to become even more powerful than !|Another Shadow Moon touting his newfound power.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 2= In 1987, '|秋月 信彦|Akizuki Nobuhiko}} was brainwashed by into becoming the '|世紀王シャドームーン|Seiki Ō Shadō Mūn}}. Following his defeat against and the downfall of Gorgom, he became , created by . History This Shadow Moon's history is the same as the original; though following his defeat and the fall of Gorgom and the Creation King in 1988. Time Jacker travels in that very year where he stumbles Shadow Moon's unconscious body. Hearing the defeated Century King's desire for power, Heure transforms Shadow Moon into Another Shadow Moon. As a result of this evolution, all traces of Nobuhiko's humanity are permanently erased. Sometime became Black RX, his memories of Nobuhiko disappeared. As a result, the events in involving Shadow Moon's happened. Personality This version of Shadow Moon is much more ruthless than the original due to what is left of Nobuhiko's humanity erased after evolving into an Another Rider. Forms and the . - Anotherwatch= Another Shadow Moon *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' 1987. *'Position of year:' Shoulders *'Name and position:' "SHADOW MOON"; right thigh Another Shadow Moon is Shadow Moon's evolution, accessed by the Shadow Moon Anotherwatch. }} - Black RX= |Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Shadow Moon gains access to Black RX's forms via the Black RX Ridewatch, as a result of robbing of his RX powers. . - Robo Rider= Robo Rider Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 88 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 84 t. *'Kicking Power': 144 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 48 m. is a form where Black RX 's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and yellow coloring and his Sunriser resembles a gearbox. During his duration as the "Prince of Sadness", both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downsides are that he moves slower than Black RX as well as possessing semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. In this form, he is equipped with the . - Bio Rider= Bio Rider Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 88 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Kicking Power': 140 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 72 m. is a form where Black RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his Sunriser belt resembles a single King Stone one. During his duration as the "Prince of Anger", his speed is enhanced. He can also transform with speed of up to 1000m into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process, as he is near invincible while in his gel form. Out of it, however, RX sacrifices armor strength, leaving him more vulnerable to powerful attacks. In this form, he is equipped with the . }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal As with the original Shadow Moon, Another Shadow Moon is voiced by . Notes *Another Shadow Moon is the second villain Rider to become an Another Rider after , and the second Another Rider not to be based on the main Rider, precceeding . *Preceding this Another Rider, a similarly named Another Shadow Moon is also the name of the form the took on in the . *As with most Another Riders, Another Shadow Moon is the opposite to . Shadow Moon's evolution into an Another Rider is a parallel to RX being the evolution of Black. He projects a twisted reflection of what Kohtaro would be like if he surrendered to his destiny as a Century King rather than oppose Gorgom, much like in the . Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden) Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Riders